Special ability
special ability is various effect that have either roundys or viruses. list of ability *strong against ??? type: this ability deal 1.5 damage, take half damage by current type. *guard against ??? type: only take quarter damage by current type. *great damage to ??? type: deal triple damage to current type. *knock effect: knock back current type, some are knock all type except metal type. *slow effect: slow down current type, make them very slow. *stop effect: stop current type, make them unable to attack. *shockwave: fire shockwave that hurt enemies from back, does not damage to base. *critical: deal double damage to enemy, able to smash metal type. *target acquired: only attack certain enemies, but not the special attack. *double income: increase food from defeating enemies to double. *good at base destruction: deal x4 damage to base. *special attack disabled: disable special attack from enemies. *offence down: weaken offense to current type, make them barely attack. *defense down: weaken defense current type, make them vulnerable. *lethel-strike resist: leave 1 more health after health get depleted, some are leave full health and alter the attack. *berserk: when health goes current health, attack will increase current power. *shockwave resistance: this ability will allow to immune against shockwave *particle long range: this unit can hit enemies far away but can't attack at close. *targeted long range: this unit can target enemies when they reach certain area. *random target: this unit can attack random spot, no wonder how they know. *everywhere: this unit can attack entire stage. *force field: protected from attack, force field can be create by shield generator or force field potion, force field can be destroyed by critical or shock attack. *dodgy: sometime unit can evade enemies attack. *invisible: cannot be attacked, vulnerable to detector. *volt-absorb: immune to electric attack, restore health. *heat immune: immune to fire attack, cannot be burned. *cold immune: immune to ice attack, cannot be frozen. *toxic boost: immune to poison attack. *health leech: these units can steal enemies health with their attack. *piercing: they can pierce enemies, mostly long range attacker. *splash attack: some attack can hit flying unit with explosion. *flame body: physical contact cause burn. *ice body: physical contact cause freeze. *poison body: physical contact cause poison. *static: physical contact cause paralyze. *reflector: some units can reflect projectile. even the shockwaves! *counter: some units can counter attack when they're receiving attack. *self destruct: these will explode when get beaten, or using certain attack. *instant-kill: some unit or defensive building can kill enemy instantly regardless their health. status effect *burned: drain health when hit by fire based attack. *frozen: make them unable to move when hit by ice based attack, fire attack will remove it. *paralyzed: make them unable to attack when hit by electric based attack. *dizzy: make them attack slower when hit by strike attack. *blind: make them miss often when their eye got hurt, machines don't have eye though... *poisoned: drain health when hit by poison based attack, machines or metal ignore it. *nauseated: make them unable to heal, drain their health, machines not work on it. *rusty: make metal type vulnerable to normal attack when hit by metal rusting attack, it also work machines. *confused: make them attack teammate when hit by mind rape attack. *sleep: make them fall asleep when hit by hypnosis. *stunned: make them unable to move for a seconds. *petrified: make them unable to move when hit by stone turning attack. *cursed: make them weaken offense and defense and disable ability when hit by cursing attack. *gooey: make them slow down when get hit by goo. *flea problem: make them itchy, unable to attack by flea, flea can't annoy to machines. *forgetful: make them unable to use special attack, some are immune it. *zombified: will turn enemy into zombie when hit by zombie unit. *mummified: will turn enemy into mummy when hit by mummy unit. *cold: ice area or some enemies will make units cold, which damage units, not affect on ice/water unit or machines. *sunstroke: desert or some enemies will make unit hot, which damage units, not affect on fire/water units. *diamondized: make them into diamond, they can't move or attack, only removed by nurse's cure or getting destroyed. Category:Setting